


Their own little kingdom

by Joracwyn



Series: The Nursery Rhyme Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e01 Small Victories, F/M, Nursery rhyme drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joracwyn/pseuds/Joracwyn
Summary: A drabble for the nursery rhyme 'Lavender's blue'.





	Their own little kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I spend a lot of my time these days thinking about Sam and Jack, and singing nursery rhymes. This was bound to happen sooner or later.
> 
> But still, thanks for indulging me. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. How many mistakes can I make in 100 words? ;)

_Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly_

_Lavender’s green_

_When I am King, dilly dilly_

_You shall be Queen_

* * *

 

As well as being a genius, she must have magical powers, because she still smells of lavender while he smells like a hobo. 

It wasn't the vacation he'd planned. In a way, it was even better, because he sure as hell didn't think he'd get to spend it with Carter. Even if he did ask. 

Only the location was wrong. 

One day he’ll get her all to himself in his own little kingdom, where they'll sit, enthroned, on the deck overlooking the pond.

And he hopes that when they do, she'll still smell of lavender. And so will his sheets. 

 


End file.
